I, Persephone
by IfritaSoultear
Summary: When Persephone meets a flutist deep in the forest, little does she realize that this encounter will shatter the sheltered life she'd always known, and open her eyes to the world. A reimagined Hades/Persephone story, which rewrites the original myth. In it, Persephone takes it upon herself to change her circumstances and create the life she's always wanted. Rated M.
1. Wilting

**Wilting**

I'm not going to begin with my birth; the first part of my life was a series of uneventful, indistinguishable days. Instead, I will begin with the night that all changed.

I couldn't sleep that night. I should have been exhausted from all my work that day, but I tossed and turned. Finally, I decided to take a walk in the fields to clear my head.

_You shouldn't go out by yourself._ A voice rang in my head. _Shush_, I told it.

The cool and damp night chilled my skin a little. Selene was at her most radiant tonight, and bathed the countryside in her soft glow. I walked, just taking in the fresh smells, the dampness on my feet, and the perfectly soft ambiance of the world.

I had always loved night as much as I had day. _Each has its own merits_, I thought. The day had Helios shining his warm, comforting light upon the world, mixed with refreshing breezes, and the smell of the life and ripening grasses. After Nyx drew her veil over the sky, night was cool and secretive; some flowers only blossomed in the moonlight.

As I walked, I heard the faintest whisper of melody from a flute. An odd sound to hear, especially so late and so far from civilization. Curious, I wandered closer to the sound.

As I got closer and the melody became clearer, I realized that the song was one I'd never heard, and I knew most of the songs of men. It was dark, sad, lonely, and despondent. How could anyone play such melancholy music on a beautiful night like this?

Soon I saw a campfire and solitary being near it; obviously he was the one who was sending aloft the dour notes into the night. I stopped just inside the trees and watched them play. The song soon ended, and the flutist sat and stared at the fire.

I debated about talking to him, as the song had so moved me, and I wanted to meet the man behind it. _Men are dangerous_, the voice said.

Ignoring it, I stepped out from behind a tree. "Excuse me, but that was very beautiful." Of course, I knew it was foolish to talk to a stranger, especially a man; my mother always said so. I knew better than to reveal myself, but I sensed something in his music that spoke to my soul. I felt that, even though I didn't know him, he was a good and beautiful person. I sensed a kindred spirit.

He jumped, not expecting to have an audience, but he quickly recovered and smiled at me.

"I didn't know I would have such a lovely guest tonight," he said to me, "Tell me, are you the nymph of this grove?"

"Nymph? Surely not. I am the daughter of the great Demeter!" I informed him as I raised myself up and stood proudly.

"Are you now? Let's see – Persephone, is it?"

"Oh, how do you know my name?" I asked, surprised.

"Once I tell you who I am, you would have been surprised if I did not know who you are. I apologize for not recognizing you right away, but your mother has let few eyes set upon you since you were a babe."

"Now you're being enigmatic. Please, you have me at a loss, who are you?"

He rose and bowed to me. "I am Hades, ruler of the Underworld."

I was surprised to see the eldest son of Kronos and Rhea among my lowly flowers and trees. I felt no fear towards him, though it seemed like he searched my face for signs of it. The voice in my head yelled,_ run, he's dangerous._

"My lord," I returned his bow. "I had no idea that you would even come to the surface, much less a little-known place like this."

"It is precisely because this place is so remote that I chose it."

"Oh?"

He motioned for me to join him by the fire, which I did despite a nagging anxiety. I fought the anxiousness; he had been nothing but polite so far, and Hades had no reputation for playing a siren's song.

He continued, "Sometimes I like to get away from the stress of my duties, and just enjoy the world. You see, I don't often get to appreciate it, and gods and mortals fear me, so it is best if I go where they aren't."

"That sounds sad."

He shrugged. "It is how it is."

"Why do others fear you?" I asked, curious.

"I should ask you why you do not."

"Why?"

"Do you not fear me because you know of me and accept me, or just don't know me at all?"

"I said that I know you, my lord," I said, puzzled at his questioning.

"Ah, but do you _know_ me, as in, what I do, what I am the god of, and what my kingdom is like?"

"I know that you rule the Underworld, but beyond that, I must admit ignorance on my part, my lord. Please, tell me about yourself."

"Yes, I am lord of the Underworld, where all the souls go when they die. I judge them, decide whether they have led a worthwhile existence or not, and punish or reward them accordingly."

"That sounds interesting," I replied.

"Does it now?" he said, shocked. "Most would loathe my job."

"Why?"

"Because it is depressing, gloomy, routine, and ceaseless. And my realm is cold and dark."

"So, they fear you then, because you aren't like them, and your kingdom is different than the heavens. Not to mention that someone has to do this work. That seems rather foolish of them."

"Do you always speak so plainly?"

"Yes," I smiled at him. "So tell me, what do _you_ think of you? I don't care what others think."

His brow furrowed. "I– I don't believe anyone's ever asked me that before."

"Maybe you should think on it," I smiled again.

"Perhaps. But," here he held up his hand, "I believe it is getting late. Your mother might awaken and miss you, and I'm sure she would be horrified if she saw you with the likes of myself."

"Ah, yes, I must be getting back before my chaperones realize I'm away. I did enjoy visiting, however. We should meet again."

"Tomorrow night?"

"Yes, I should like that."

I stood, bowed good-bye to him, and slipped through the trees back to my shrine. As I walked home, a secret giddiness filled me. I was doing something forbidden. Mother surely would not approve, and it seemed as though he knew it as well. _All the more reason to continue_, I thought, smiling.

* * *

><p>The second night, I waited until my mother was asleep before setting off. I found him in the same grove, playing his flute again. I quietly joined him and let him finish his playing.<p>

"Good evening," he said, putting his flute down.

"Good evening," I replied. "That flute, I don't suppose you could teach me how to play? I've never learned any music, although I hear it often."

"Of course. Next time I'll bring a flute for you to play."

I smiled at him, pleased that he agreed so readily. We sat in silence for a few moments, unsure of what to say to each other.

I began, "I'm curious, what is your kingdom like?"

"I believe I already said, dark and gloomy."

"But surely, you don't see it that way. Tell me what you like about it."

"Hmm, all right. It's cold and dark, yes, but there are many torches and candles to light the way, so it's not like there's no light at all. And, there are some lovely chandeliers and sconces made from the jewels of the earth that radiate many different colors, instead of just the bright light we see here. Also, it's not that cold, because many rooms are heated with grand fireplaces."

"Actually, it sounds a lot like right now," I observed.

"How do you mean?"

"I mean our night sounds like your Underworld. It gets chilly at night, and hard to see, but the mortals, having discovered fire, light and warm things, much like you do. I do not think that the Underworld could truly be so awful, if it's like nighttime."

"Yes, but, nighttime all the time? There is no sun at all."

"That does sound a bit sad, yes, but not gloomy. It is how it is."

"Well, most do not see it that way."

"Who cares? What matters is that you like it."

"I suppose. It does mean the mortals fear me and do not worship me, except for obligations, like funereal rites. And I fear I have few visitors from Olympus; they dislike me and my realm."

"I see. Then, I think you need to change your image."

"What? How?" His eyelids narrowed, not quite squinting.

"I'm not sure exactly. Make the Underworld more inviting. Throw parties. You know."

"No, I do not know. I do not like parties."

"Oh, so you're a more solitary type."

"Yes."

"I'm sorry then. Please, disregard my advice."

"No, the fundamentals of your advice was fine. Perhaps there is a way to change my image in a way that is more suitable to me."

I smiled at him. "No one takes my advice, I think that's the first time someone has."

"Why is that?"

"Because my mother thinks I am a child, so she does not listen to me, and I rarely talk to others."

"You have no friends?"

"I do, I suppose. The nymphs my mother makes follow me. She pretends that they are my friends, but I know they are my guards."

"Guards? Who would harm you?"

I sighed. "I don't know. I think in some ways it is the other way around. Protecting me from myself. I am free to do as I like, as long as my mother agrees with it. But I am not allowed to go anywhere or do anything on my own."

I'm not sure what my expression was, but he reacted to it with one of concern.

"Then, perhaps you should not be meeting with me. I do not want you to get in trouble."

"No, no! It's not that. I – I like meeting you, it's exciting to do something that my mother doesn't know about. It's just that by being here with you, it makes me realize how sheltered and stifled I truly am. I long to see new things, try new things, and discover who I really am," I sighed again, "without the shadow of my mother."

"I am truly sorry for you. I wish I could help somehow."

"Thank you for your kind words." I smiled sadly.

We parted soon after that, the conversation having run its course, and agreed to meet again.

* * *

><p>The next night, he was waiting for me. I had to wait later than usual as some of my chaperones stayed up late to prattle about some trivial matter.<p>

He said, "I half wondered if you would show up tonight."

"Why is that? I keep my promises."

"Oh, I was not worried about you, lady, I was worried that your mother had found out, and prevented you from coming."

"She likely would, I'm sure, but I've gotten adept at keeping secrets from her."

"Is that so? Why do you not trust her?"

"I trust her well enough. It's that I feel like I hardly know anything of the world. Much of my experience is here, in these fields, growing various plants, grains, and trees. But, I've heard many wonderful stories, about men and women, and about the gods. It all seems so interesting and exciting, but when I ask my mother about these things, she chides me, and tells me that the world and men are so dangerous, and it's foolish to dream about them. But honestly, it doesn't stop my dreams at all."

"I hardly know you, lady, and yet you tell me your deepest secrets. Am I not a man, to be feared?"

"I know, it seems strange. I should be afraid of you, you are a stranger and a god, and yet somehow, I feel as though I can trust you. I think, if you were malicious, you would have done something by now."

"I must admit that I am pleased with your trust; it is not something I often experience."

We fell into a comfortable silence, each smiling at the other.

"So, you said you would teach me how to play music."

"Indeed," he said, and reached into his robe to pull out another flute, which he handed to me.

He showed me how to hold it, and how by covering different holes, many different notes could be played. I attempted it experimentally, and laughed when a jumble of notes came out. He patiently taught me each note, its name, and how to combine them to create a tune. We spent several hours practicing.

So caught up was I with my lessons, I almost didn't realize that it was becoming dawn, and hurriedly said my goodbyes, knowing he would understand, and raced home.

* * *

><p>We met nightly after that, and we both took care to watch the time. We fell into a routine: I would practice with the flute, we'd play some tunes together, and then we'd talk.<p>

"Do you have any lovers?" I asked him one night as he was tucking the flutes away. I feared to take one with me; its discovery would raise questions.

"Hmm? Why do you ask?" He did his hooded eyes thing again. His not-quite-squint seemed to emerge when it came to these questions. How had suspicion become such a habit?

"Oh, mother always told me about the Olympians, and the trysts and drama they get into. So I was curious if you do that yourself?"

His face relaxed, "No, lady, I have no lovers. I am waiting for the right woman."

"Who's that?" I asked, innocently.

"I don't know. I haven't found her yet."

"Oh. Well, how will you know when you find her?"

"I'll know because she will be wise and intelligent, strong, beautiful, and just. She will be a woman fit to be my queen."

"Your land has no queen?"

"No, I am sorry to say. It desperately needs one, but I shall not succumb to dalliances or trysts in order to find one."

"But aren't you lonely?"

"Not right now," he said with a straight face.

I laughed. "You know what I meant."

He smiled and continued, "Yes, I am lonely at times. There is often much work to be done, however, so I don't often think about it. That is why I desire a wife: I would like someone to help me rule my realm."

"What a lucky goddess she'll be. A queen, as great as Hera or Amphitrite."

"Greater."

"Really? Why?"

"I have more and am more powerful than Zeus or Poseidon."

"But Zeus is king of the gods. And I thought people hated you and your realm."

"They do, because they do not realize what riches it holds or the sway that I hold over life and death, and the earth itself."

"How can you hold sway over the earth?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"I keep the dead from wandering and swarming over the land, creating terror and pestilence. And my kingdom is so great, it rivals the earth itself, while holding riches deep inside it."

I was surprised to hear this. "I had no idea. But if your reach is so great, why don't people revere you instead?"

"It is a mystery. I suppose mortals do not like to be reminded of their own mortality. And the gods would rather flit about with their 'trysts and drama' than deal with duty as deadly serious as mine."

"It truly does seem like you need a wife then, a partner, to help you with your duties. One who loves your realm as you do, and would be glad to help manage it."

"Indeed, that is what I have been saying."

"But none of the goddesses please you?"

"No. Most do not have the necessary qualities. Of those that do, it appears they have no desire to be married."

"Oh, you mean like Athena, and her vow of chastity?"

"Yes, precisely."

We fell silent then. A thought did fly through my mind: could I be his wife and queen? A preposterous thought, surely. I knew I was beautiful; I was complemented often. I was not wise nor intelligent, and I had no idea if I was strong or just.

But it came time for me to leave again, and I said my goodbyes.

* * *

><p>I spent the next day in thought, feeling increasingly melancholy as the day wore on. My companions noticed my somber attitude, but I put up a happy front, and told them I was merely deep in thought. That night, despite trying to calm myself, I was visibly upset when it was time to meet. When Hades asked me what was wrong, I blurted out my thoughts.<p>

"Since meeting you, I feel like there's something wrong with my life. I know there's so much more out there, and yet, I am prevented from experiencing it. I cannot help but feel trapped, and honestly, I don't think I can continue like this. I love my duties, and I even love my mother, but I have no freedom. I–" panic began to enter my voice, "I have to get out of here. I have to live my own life, and yet, I feel like she will never let me. Every time I have brought it up, she immediately shuts me down. She tells me – like I don't know myself – what's best for me."

He was clearly sympathetic. "I wish I knew how to help."

I fell silent, my mind pouring over possibilities. An idea came to me, but I wondered if it was a long shot. "I have an idea, but I don't know if you will like it. You are king of your realm, yes? You have absolute authority, right? Take me there, with you. I would give anything to be out of here."

"Are you sure? It's not that I would mind having you as my guest, but I want to be sure that you would be happy, and not just running from one bad situation into another."

"You told me of your kingdom. I think it is agreeable. We get along well. You would allow me freedom that my mother wouldn't, yes?"

"Of course, lady, you would be my honored guest. You would be free to act as any visiting goddess would."

"Then how it could it be a bad situation? I would be allowed to grow as I pleased, no longer stunted by my mother's shadow. And if I was unhappy, you would let me leave, wouldn't you?"

"Of course, lady. You would be my guest, not a prisoner."

"Then let's do it! Let's leave now, before my mother wakes up."

"I'm sorry, Persephone, I cannot take you my realm right now. I have preparations to make for your stay. The soonest it could be would be tomorrow."

"Tomorrow, then. I will find some way to get away from my guards, and meet you here."

"As you wish. I will be ready to spirit you away to my home."

"Oh, thank you so much. You have no idea what a relief this is. I thought I might whither away if forced to live this way any longer."

I gave him the loveliest smile I could conjure and said goodnight.


	2. New Life

**New Life**

The next day, I managed to slip away from my guards, though they would not take long to miss me, and I sprinted to our usual meeting place; however, there was no one to be seen. Panic ran through my veins – I'd never considered what might happen if _he_ were late. I began thinking of excuses for when I was discovered, all of which involved lying and the words felt ashen on my tongue.

But I need not have worried, because a moment later, a familiar figure rippled into view from nothing. I gasped and clamped my hand over my mouth to prevent making more noise.

"Shh, it is just me," he said softly.

"How in the world can you make yourself invisible?" I asked.

"It's this," he took off his helmet, "it was given to me for my part in the Titanomachy. It makes me invisible to anyone – even gods – whenever I wish it."

"That is quite a gift," I replied breathlessly. "Why didn't you use it before? Such as when you secretly came to the surface?"

"I can't play the flute with it on," he replied, and pointed at the Spartan design of the helmet which only had holes for eyes, and a thin opening for the rest of the face.

"Oh, yes, I suppose that would be true," I answered. Despite all my anxiety, I couldn't help but smile at the ridiculous image of him trying to play with with the face guard in his way.

"So, shall we get going? I'm afraid my jailers will soon discover that I'm gone."

"Anytime you wish, lady," he held his arm to the side, to direct me. When I passed him, he fell in beside me.

He continued, "I left my chariot in a nearby grove. I didn't want my team scaring you, or being scared themselves. I also didn't want anyone to see them."

Soon, we reached a small clearing where the four sable horses stood, with a black and gold chariot behind them. Hades helped me into it, then stepped in beside me. He whispered in my ear, "It may be a bit scary, but don't fear, I am with you, and have made this trip many times." He then put his arms around me to grab the reins. Then, suddenly, the earth opened up to expose a huge fissure in front of us, and he spurred the horses on into it.

As we entered the earth itself, the fissure closed behind us, and the world around became black. I couldn't see a thing, so I grabbed one of the strong arms around me to steady myself.

"It will be over soon," he said to me.

After only a few moments, the world began to show light again, and I saw that we had arrived in the Underworld. It was breathtaking, as I had never seen anything like it before. The ground was a grayish brown, with nothing growing in it at all. In the huge expanse, I saw many different buildings, and a huge black castle in the center. Above, there was no sky, but a gray hazy mist, much like when the sky in the Overworld was clouded over. I could swear that it felt like it could rain at any moment. There were many rivers crisscrossing the barren land, and various torches and lights illuminating different areas.

We soon reached one of the rivers, and I wondered how we would cross it, when the horses took a flying leap into the air and cleanly jumped over it.

"That was surprising!" I said, my heart pounding in my chest.

"Sorry, I forgot to warn you. That was the Acheron, where Charon ferries the shades across to be judged after Hermes delivers them to its shore. But look, we are at my castle."

As we closed the distance, a huge black marbled castle rose before us. It was enormous, far larger than anything I had ever seen. I couldn't even guess at how many rooms it had.

"I'm overwhelmed," I said quietly.

"I'm sure you've never seen its like. You'll become used to it. Come inside; it's much less imposing." At that, the chariot had stopped, and he jumped out first, then held his hand out to help me. I took it, and he led us inside.

What I saw was even more exquisite than outside. It was a huge hall, with walls made of marble, flecked with gold and silver. There were chandeliers above, each tiny flame encased in different colored gems, which created a bloom of colors around the room, that in turn, reflected off the polished stone of the walls.

"Gaia's grace," I breathed. "Never have a seen so many riches."

"You see now, what I told you of my kingdom?"

"I do, and it's far more beautiful than you described. I could never have imagined this."

"Here, I shall show you to your room. You'll want to rest and freshen up," he said, leading me up a staircase, and through a few hallways. He opened a door that led to a lavishly decorated bedroom. There were mosaics on the walls, displaying scenes from the Overworld. As I examined them, I realized that the stones were made from precious cabochon gems. There was a grand fireplace to one side, which lit and warmed the entire room. Finally, a beautiful bed was the centerpiece of the room. It had a headboard made from richly stained hardwood, carved with various motifs and designs. The sheets were made from black linen, and the cover from a heavy, but richly woven wool.

"Oh, it's so beautiful. It's too much really. I've never seen so much opulence before."

"It's all for you, my honored guest."

"I am truly honored. Thank you, Hades. I am humbled."

"You need not be humbled, lady. I share my riches with you. I wish for you to enjoy all that I have." He smiled at me and turned to take his leave. "Dinner will be ready shortly. I hope that you will partake of it with me. A change of clothing is in the armoire there," he gestured.

"Yes, I would love to taste the exquisite food this world has to offer," I replied. He left then, and I had the room to myself.

Behind a partition, I saw a freshly drawn bath, still steaming hot! Suddenly I decided that a warm soak would feel wonderful. I quickly undressed and stepped in. It smelled of jasmine and lavender, two of my favorite flowers. I thought, _aren't all flowers your favorite?_ I giggled. _Maybe._ I sat in the water for I didn't even know how long, and felt my tension ease away.

Eventually, however, the water became chilly, and I had to step out. I wrapped myself in a clean-smelling towel, and wandered over to see what sort of clothes there were to wear. It was amazing, there were chiton of every color to wear, and on a nearby table, matching jewelry. I chose a dark blue chiton, and wrapped it around myself, pinning the shoulders with a lapis brooch. There was a lighter blue belt to go with it, which I fastened around my waist. On the stand nearby, I found a gorgeous necklace inset with cabochon sapphires, which I picked up and placed around my neck. The necklace also had matching earrings, which I wore. There was also a mirror in the room, made from some kind of highly polished metal. I looked at my reflection in it, and realized that I had never actually had a very good look at myself. What I saw, however, amazed me. I looked like a woman – no, a queen, in all this finery. I had never seen myself this way, not even in my perception of myself. I was awestruck.

Suddenly, a knock at the door snapped me out of my reverie. I answered it, and a freshly shaven Hades, also dressed eloquently, stood on the other side.

When he saw me, his breath hitched of its own accord, and he whispered, "Eros's breath."

I blushed at his exclamation. "Do I look so well?"

"Lady, I would say my realm suits you well, not just these clothes."

I blushed again. "Thank you for the compliment. I think it is the first time I have received one."

"Then I have been remiss in all of our prior meetings. It shall not be the last. Come, lady, dinner awaits us." I took his proffered arm, and we proceeded to walk downstairs.

The dining hall was a little plainer than some of the other rooms I'd seen. There was a great wooden table, with brightly-lit candles. There were tapestries on the wall, but really nothing stood out about the room.

He led me a place at the head of the table, next to his place. Placed before us, was a delicious-looking meal of lamb, with freshly baked bread. A red wine was also served.

I wondered if I should perhaps not eat this meal. _To eat the food and drink the wine of the Underworld is to be bound to it_, a saying rang in my head. Hades noticed my hesitation.

"Ah, lady, you should know that none of this food is from the Underworld. You have seen for yourself that nothing lives here. All that we eat are offerings from the people above."

"Oh, I did not know that. Why would there be a saying about binding someone to the Underworld, if there isn't even food here?"

"I do not know. Superstition, perhaps? People often make up things about that which they do not understand."

"I didn't realize," I replied. I wondered what other lies my mother told me as we began to eat.

* * *

><p>After dinner, Hades took me for a tour around the castle and surrounding areas. He pointed out different landmarks, like the fiery river Phlegethon, the holy river Styx, Lethe, the river where mortals forgot their former lives, and the Acheron, where we had crossed. He also pointed out the pit of Tartarus, where the most terrible mortals and gods were kept.<p>

I commented, "Everything is so interesting, but it feels lifeless."

"Perhaps that is because there is no life here." I glanced at him, but he showed no signs of teasing me. It seemed to be a straightforward statement of his thoughts.

"Of course, but it is sad." I continued to cast my gaze about. "I'm not used to such barrenness."

"You will become accustomed to it. Come, it is time for bed."

"I thought I had free reign, as your guest."

"Well, you may not need to sleep, but I'm ready."

"Very well, let's return."

He led me back to my bedroom, and bid me goodnight.

I readied myself for bed, and as I lay awake, my mother came to my mind. Oddly enough, I felt sorry for her. I knew that she must be crazy with worry right now, wondering to where her daughter had disappeared. I felt conflicting emotions that I attempted to sort out. On one hand, I was glad to be free of my controlling mother, and felt a great sense of relief. But on the other, it was terribly awful of me to just leave without telling her. Even though I knew that my mother would never have allowed me to go, I still felt sorry for her.

As I lay there, I began to cry a little. I felt grief for the loss of my former life. Even though I was glad to be rid of it, I still grieved for its loss. I wept over losing my mother and my home. When I was finished, I felt a flood of relief, and soon sleep claimed me.

* * *

><p>I awoke the next morning, feeling refreshed and giddy. It was time to begin my new life! I quickly readied myself for the day and ran to the castle grounds outside. I'd had a thought while I was waking up: I was the goddess of renewal after all, couldn't <em>I<em> bring life here? I ran to the barren brown-gray earth, and placed my hands on it, communing with it. Floods of thoughts came into my mind; tiny seeds lay buried here, forgotten for millennia. Each cried out for my help, but I focused on the nearest few. I communed with those seeds and found that they needed divine help to be able to grow. I began to use my godly powers to help them.

Suddenly, all around me gray-green tendrils began to shoot through the earth, and they quickly matured into full-grown plants, with flowers blooming. I felt a surge of pleasure as I opened my eyes to see what I had created.

Asphodel.

I thought I had only worked with a few seeds, but fields around the castle were somehow all blooming with asphodel flowers. It had spread so far, I couldn't even see the end of it. I looked at a nearby plant and touched it. I felt its praise for bringing it to life. I smiled at its sincerity and asked to pluck a flower for adornment. Its answer came in the form of a perfect six-petaled flower falling into my hand. I thanked the plant and quickly tucked the flower behind my ear.

As I made my way back to the castle, I felt a secret smile cross my face. Hades would surely be surprised at my accomplishment. He would be happy about it, right? Well, _I_ felt very proud of myself, reveling in the fact that _I_ had brought life to the Underworld, where previously there was none.

When I reached the castle, Hades had just come out, presumably to find me.

"I knocked on your door, but you were already gone. I wanted to show – ?" he stopped short when he looked at my hair. "Where did you get that flower?"

I merely smiled at him and gestured behind me.

His surprised expression was like sweet honey to me. He walked behind me into the fields of asphodel.

"Where did this come from?" he asked me.

"It was always here. It just needed a little encouragement to grow," I said, knowingly.

"How?"

"I _am_ the goddess of renewal."

"You did all this yourself?" he asked, incredulously.

"Well, the plants deserve credit, too. I couldn't have grown them if they didn't wish it so."

"Gaia's grace, Persephone, I don't even know what to say."

"Are you pleased, at least?"

He took my hands in his. "Of course, lady. I am more than pleased. I had no idea this could even exist. I didn't think that the Underworld could be … beautiful."

I blushed and looked away. He released me then and turned to walk into the fields. I followed.

As we walked, I commented, "I think there's more."

"More what? Flowers?"

"More plants, more seeds."

"Really? What are they doing here? Why were they hidden all this time?"

"I don't know. I am unsure of their purpose. But from what I can gather, they have lain here since the Underworld was created."

"What?"

Here, I hesitated, because mother disliked my explanations and thoughts. But he was kind, he would understand. "I almost feel like they were put here, for me."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, why put seeds in the Underworld, where they can't grow? Unless it was expected that someone, me, perhaps, would eventually come and help them?"

"Are you saying this was planned?"

"Yes."

"By whom?"

"I don't know, Chaos? The Fates? Who can tell? But does it matter? I am here now, and the seeds in the Underworld cry out for my divine help."

"Remarkable. I never would have thought."

"Nor would I." But then, I felt dizzy, and slowed my walking.

"Lady?" Hades asked, turning around.

"I think I am unused to exerting myself this way. I always had my mother's help; never have I done this all on my own."

"Come, I shall help you back to your room."

* * *

><p>I was surprised to be awakened by Hades' presence in my room.<p>

"Oh, what are you doing here?"

"I've come to check on my guest. You've slept almost a day."

I sat up. "Oh my, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize I was so tired."

"No, lady, you needed your rest. I shall take my leave, and will meet you downstairs, yes?"

"Yes, of course."

I dressed then, in a lovely maroon chiton. I looked at myself in the mirror again. Had I really created those flowers yesterday? I could hardly believe it, I had never done anything like that before. I was excited about the prospect of creating more life in the Underworld, but I would have to take care not to overdo it. I smiled at myself; I felt more alive than I ever had.

* * *

><p>I saw Hades when I came downstairs; he held his hand out to me.<p>

"I didn't get a chance yesterday, but I did want to show you where I judge souls."

Taking his hand, I replied, "Oh, sounds fascinating."

He led me to a rather plain room, where on a raised dais, there was a severe metallic throne. I assumed it was his. It was rather sparse, only a few torches to light the room, no decorations of any kind. The room felt rather oppressive to me.

"I don't like it here," I said, "It makes me feel uncomfortable."

"I am sorry for that, lady. I know it is not pleasant. It is to create an air of fear in all who come here. They must understand how deadly serious all of this is."

"I see. And yet, you wonder why mortals fear you? If you create such an intimidating atmosphere, I am sure no one would be glad to see you."

He frowned at me. "Are you criticizing how I run things here?"

"Absolutely not, my lord. I'm merely explaining why it shouldn't be a mystery to you why mortals, and likely gods, dislike you, if this is what you present to them."

"What should it look like, a party?" he said, sarcastically, while narrowing his eyes.

"Perhaps not, my lord, but surely you could convey impressiveness and strength without being so gloomy and depressing."

He was silent for a few moments, clearly contemplating what I'd said. "What you would suggest then, lady?"

"Since I believe I can grow flowers, here, why not potted plants, with flowers sacred to you, say some of the asphodel I grew? Then, show of the richness of your kingdom with those beautiful murals I saw in my room made of precious jewels. And your throne, it is bland and severe."

"I like my throne how it is."

"I can leave it alone, then, if you like. And these torches, it's so dim in here. It should be brighter, to show off the gorgeous black granite here, and have light dance off the veins of precious metals."

"I will consider what you have said."

"Thank you." I continued looking around, and said, "Where is the throne for your queen?"

"It shall be crafted for her when I find her."

"Why's that?"

"So that she may choose what she likes."

"I see."

* * *

><p>The next few days I was on my own. Hades said he had to catch up on judging and made profuse apologies. Taking a walk around more gardens, I ended up by the river Styx. Here, I communed with the ground again, finding a different kind of seed there. Curious about what it would be, I used my ability to help them grow. I reminded myself not to overdo it this time. Around me small plants grew, and sprouted white flowers.<p>

This time it was narcissus.

There wasn't a great expanse of plants this time, the narcissus seeds were only confined this area by the river.

Feeling more confident, I went to the area by the castle, and felt for what seeds might be there. What I found was completely different than what I had ever found before. The thought flashed through my mind that these plants were never seen in the Overworld; they existed only here.

I focused on one area, around a column, and small creeping vines began to wind their way around and up. When they had reached the apex, large flowers began to sprout and unfurl.

My work finished, I looked up at my handiwork. What I saw amazed me. The huge flowers had taken on a bioluminescence and glowed of their own accord. Different vines seemed to grow differently colored flowers. I was so excited; I continued working around the castle and soon had vines reaching up every column, and even some growing up the castle walls themselves. These gorgeous flowers lit up the everything around them, so I put out the unnecessary torches to bring out the beauty in these flowers.


	3. Queen

_**Queen**_

When I awoke the next morning, I saw vases containing some of the flowers I had created. _He must have noticed them_, I thought, smiling to myself. I dressed for the day and went downstairs. By now, I was beginning to notice that there wasn't anyone else here. There were shades who took care of the maintenance of the castle, yes, but was he completely alone here? That was a sad thought.

I wondered where Hades was, and figured he was probably in the throne room, so I went there first. I opened the door just a crack, and looked in on the proceedings.

It looked like he was judging souls. It seemed relatively simple, at first, various shades came up to the throne, explained their life story, and Hades pronounced a place for them to go. _It seemed pretty straightforward_, I thought.

But then, an unassuming man stepped forward. "Hello, great unseen one," he began.

"Tell me about that incident," Hades said to him.

_Incident_, I thought, _I haven't heard anything yet! Does he already know what has happened in this man's life?_

"Yes, I knew you would ask about that, great one. It was five years ago. We took in a guest who called upon our home for shelter. He seemed kind enough. But that night, we awoke to my daughter's screams. I raced to her room, and found him stabbing her. I didn't think, I just acted. I grabbed my staff, and bludgeoned him over the head with it. It didn't even take many hits, he died quickly."

"What became of your daughter?"

"To my great sorrow, she died from her wounds."

"So, you admit that you murdered a guest in your home."

"Yes, only that –"

"No," Hades replied sharply. "The law is clear. You may not mistreat any who have taken refuge as a guest in your home. I must punish you by sending you to Tartarus."

"No, my lord, please, I was protecting my daughter!" he pleaded.

"Silence!" Hades roared. The man obeyed.

My mind raced. I knew this was wrong. _What should I do?_

I acted.

Pushing open the door, I ran into the room and yelled, "Please, no, my lord Hades! Do not punish this man!"

He stood when he saw me running into the room. "What are you doing in here?"

"I just meant to come find you, but I couldn't help but overhear."

He walked over to me and guided me by my shoulder out of the throne room.

After the door had shut behind us, he turned to face me, and for the first time, I saw how livid he was. My sense of purpose wavered slightly.

"What in the world did you think you were doing? You had no right to interrupt!"

"I know, and I am sorry. But that pronouncement was unjust. I couldn't just allow it to happen." I said, as confidently as I could through my fear. I had never seen him angry before.

"Do you realize how that makes me look in front of the shades? They should fear me, not see a woman challenge me!"

"A woman? If I had been a man, would you not be as angry?"

He looked away from me then, thinking about what I said. "No, I think I would still be just as upset at you. I just cannot tolerate dissent where I hold absolute authority."

"And what if your queen challenged you?" I asked, obstinately.

He looked away then. "We will talk of this later. Right now I have to get the shades moving again." He looked at me again, and with a calmer voice, asked, "Why did you think that that man did not deserve punishment?"

"He murdered a guest, yes, but it was to save his daughter. It's not that I think he disobeyed the law, but he was looking to save his family first."

"But the laws are clear. You cannot mistreat a guest."

"Indeed, I understand that. But my lord, why is it so wrong that he valued his family more than a stranger?"

"A guest!" he countered.

"But a guest who mistreated his host!" I countered back.

"She ended up dying, so killing the guest was ineffective!"

"But how could he have read the minds of the Fates? What if he had saved her?"

Hades was silent again. "All right, he won't be punished. But, I remember all who pass through my realm. When I see him next, I had better not hear that he took advantage of your sympathy and went on to commit greater crimes." With that, he turned and walked through the door, without me.

I knew it would be unwise to follow him, so I walked outside. My mind mulled over many thoughts. I wondered if he would send me away now, back to my controlling mother. Ooh, the thought of that made me feel sick. _I could never return to my mother!_

It was foolish to have challenged him, too, I knew that. But I was telling the truth, my sense of justice wouldn't allow me to let that man go without someone to fight for him. I would take my punishment for speaking out of turn, though, so I wasn't sorry at all.

And that comment about being a woman, what was that about? My mother taught me to take pride in myself first, above all others. _Except for when it came to obeying her_, I thought bitterly. Always a double standard.

Feeling sorry for myself, I walked past the flowers I had created. When I looked upon them, my heart swelled with joy and pride at what I had created – by myself! No matter what, no one could take that away from me.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, as I was readying myself for bed, I heard a knock at the door. I knew very well who it was and answered the door for him.<p>

"Am I bothering you?" he asked. He had clearly calmed down and returned to his usual self.

"No, not really." I stepped aside to allow him into my room. I sat on the couch in front of the fire, and he sat next to me.

"About today." he began. I was silent, knowing I should just let him talk.

"I should apologize," he continued.

I wasn't expecting that. "For what?"

"I should not have yelled at you, or gotten so angry."

"Oh, I thought you had every right. I did barge in and challenge your authority."

"Well, that was not the wisest course of action, true, but it turns out, you were right."

"How so?"

"The man thanked me profusely for sparing him, and asked if I had seen his daughter come through. I did, of course, and I remembered her. She had told a similar story, and wept at the time, telling me to be merciful to her father. So even she thought that it was no fault of her father's."

"Well, that's wonderful to hear. I assume you had seen the criminal, too?"

"Yes, I punished him. Not a good person."

"I see. I'm still sorry for interrupting you, though."

"Yes, well, I wanted to talk about that."

"Please don't send me home!" I blurted out, my fears crystallizing.

He frowned and said, "Wait, what? Who said anything about sending you home?"

"I thought you would have been so angry for me abusing your hospitality, and would send me away for sure."

"No, I was going to say nothing of the sort. On the contrary, actually."

"Oh?"

"No one has ever stood up to me before. I was terribly unaccustomed to it, and it upset me. But then I realized that the woman who would be worthy of being my queen would have to stand up to me, often, in fact, selflessly, and for good reason, such as saving someone else's soul."

"I see, I think. That's good that you have figured that out, but why tell me?"

"Because I believe that my search is over."

"Over? Did you find someone? Will I like her?" I asked naively.

"Lady, you are too humble. Do you really not know? Wasn't I just describing you? I want _you_ to be my queen."

I stood, shocked. "What? Me? Why?"

He stood with me. "I believe you have all the qualities that I'm looking for, plus a few that I didn't realize were necessary."

"Oh no, I don't think I'm fit to be your queen at all! I'm not strong or wise, or anything!"

He gently touched my face with the tips of his fingers. "You truly are that humble. The strength and wisdom you showed me today told me everything I needed to know about your character. Of course, I will not force you into marriage, but I would be happier than I have ever been if you would be my wife."

I sat down again, still in shock. "I guess when you told me what you were looking for in a wife, I imagined someone like Athena: proud, noble, and wise. I did not think I was like her at all."

He sat again. "You are not. You are Persephone. You share qualities with her, but you are still your own person. And I have come to like and enjoy your company."

"You are so kind to me. I am very honored. I feel guilty saying yes."

"Why would you feel guilty?"

"Because I do not see what you see. But, I trust that you know what you want." I paused as a question formed in my mind. "But first, I have a question. What is marriage?"

He chuckled at my question.

I pouted, "Don't laugh at me. You must remember I was sheltered much of my life. My mother was never married. I know of it, but I don't know the details."

"Of course, lady, I am sorry. Marriage is when two people pledge themselves to each other. They promise to stay together for the rest of their lives, and they promise to trust, support, and be faithful to each other."

I smiled. "Oh, that sounds wonderful. But what does 'be faithful' mean? Surely they can have relationships with others?"

"Platonic relationships, yes."

"Platonic?"

"Oh, lady. Do you know what sex is?"

"I think, sort of? It's how babies are made, right?"

"Yes, but it's much much more than that. It is a special treasure that the married couple keeps only for each other."

I thought for a moment. "But some don't, like my father, Zeus."

"Yes, well, this is true. But forgive me, he is not a honorable man. He flaunts his vows to his wife, Hera, for the base desires of others. I believe you once called it, 'trysts and drama.' Of course, he is free to do this, and I cannot tell him how to live, but in my marriage, I would be completely faithful to my wife, and I would expect the same from her."

"Of course, I understand," I said, nodding. "I, too, would be completely faithful. I saw the pain in my mother's eyes when she would talk about father. I think that's why she warned me away from all men, certain that they would hurt me like she was hurt."

"No doubt she was looking out for you, in her bitter way."

"Yes, well, it would have been better if she'd taught me how to look for a good man, instead of teaching me to fear all men."

"I think, lady, you were already a good judge of that."

"Ha, you're not humble at all, are you my lord?" I said, teasing him.

"Of course not. I told you I was the ruler of the richest of all realms, did I not?"

We laughed together.

After a few moments he asked, "So, lady Persephone, will you be my wife and queen?"

"Yes, I would love to be."

* * *

><p>The next day, we decided to have a quick ceremony, just for us. I wove garlands of narcissus and asphodel for both of us. We sat in the grove of narcissus next to the river Styx facing each other, holding hands.<p>

Hades began, "I, Hades, king of the Underworld, take you, Persephone, daughter of Demeter and Zeus, to be my wife. I promise to honor, respect, trust, and care for you, for all time. This I swear on the sacred river Styx."

"I, Persephone, goddess of renewal, take you, Hades, son of Kronos and Rhea, to be my husband. I promise to honor, respect, trust, and care for you, for all time. This I swear on the sacred river Styx."

We smiled quietly at each other for a few moments after having recited our vows.

He said, "It is customary for the newly married couple to seal their vows with a kiss."

"Yes, I know. I've just never done it, so I didn't know how to start."

He smiled and brought his face close to mine. "Like this, I think," and he gently touched my lips with his.

Though sweet, it was fleeting.

I laughed softly. "That was nice."

"Come, there is much work to be done."

We stood and walked to the throne room.

"What kind of throne would you like, my love? Tell me, and I shall create it."

"I want a throne made of beautiful blooming flowers."

"That's it? I can't create that," he frowned.

"I know, but I can."

"Surely, you want precious metals and gems?"

"Hmm," I thought for a moment. "All right, I want both. You create the framework, a silver throne, with many colors of gems, and I shall grow the flowers around it."

We worked carefully together, and soon it was just as I imagined.

"This is perfect!" I exclaimed.

"Good, as there are many souls to be judged today."

"Ah, straight to business. Well, let's begin."

We both took their seats as the first shade made her way in.

It was a pretty simple case of a good wife and mother. Since her life was unexceptional, she was sent to Asphodel.

Many others came though, just like her, people who had done neither wrong nor exceptional things.

Although I didn't mind the work, I began to feel a little numb to it, after a while. I didn't think it was beneath me, but since these people were so obviously non-controversial, wouldn't my sense of justice be put to better use, with more unusual cases?

Then in came a man. He called himself a great hero and leader, because he had led his people to conquer other neighboring tribes, and brought them all together under his rule.

When he finished aggrandizing himself, I asked, "What of those who disagreed with your conquering?"

"They were slain, of course. They could not see my visions of greatness. By the way, I was unaware that our great unseen lord had gotten himself a queen. A lovely sight, I must say."

Hades shifted uncomfortably, but I touched his hand, signaling that I would take care of this.

"Indeed, but I am more than just beauty. You should fear me, as you do my husband. I think my opinion of you is harsher than his in this matter."

He was displeased with my view of him, and tried to appeal to me. "But lady, can't you see? I created order and stability!"

"At the cost of the lives of those who disagreed with you. Did you even try to 'conquer' them amicably?"

"How do you conquer someone amicably?" he scoffed. "No, I just knew they would not comply."

I leaned over to my husband, whispering, "I must consult you privately."

He sent the shade away, so that we could talk alone.

"What do you think?" I asked.

"Well, he is a great hero and leader. I have heard his people sing his praises. I believe he deserves Elysion."

"I thought you would think that. Why in the world should anyone who has committed atrocities against others be forgiven because he made life better for a few? I have heard the mortals say that all great soldiers automatically go to Elysion simply because you reward heroic accomplishments."

"Mmm. I would not say that it is always true, but yes, I do often send warriors and soldiers there. It is a difficult life you see – always fighting, marching, and dying. I should know, I have done it myself."

"Yes, I have no doubt that it is difficult. But is it exceptional?"

He was silent on the matter.

I continued, "If you think that is worthy, then why not mothers, as well? Do you understand how difficult it is for women to bear and raise men's children?"

"How does that even compare to war?"

"Easily. You think being pregnant isn't a battle? Having to do household work while heavy with child, or while young ones run about isn't marching? And what about the women who die in childbirth? Is that not also terrible?"

"I see. I had not thought much about women's work."

"It's understandable, you are not a woman, and have not experienced it. But I am, and I know; I have seen many of the village women work just as hard, if not harder than men, and they get no reward at all. And that's to say nothing if they are in love with their husband. What if they are not? What if their husband hates them or they hate him?"

"This is true, I have seen many cases of wives murdered by their own husbands. I have also seen many who've died in childbirth, as well." He said and was silent for a few moments again, but then continued, "What do you think? Should I rescind my policy of allowing soldiers into Elysion?"

"I think that it must be that both are equal, so that whatever you give to one, you must also give the other. If you think that both are worthy of Elysion, then yes, do that. If not, then all deserve Asphodel. Honestly, it is hard work to be a mortal either way, but my opinion is if they have not done anything extraordinary, they do not deserve paradise."

"I agree with you. I will do as you say."

I felt vindicated.

We called the shade back in, who was visibly distressed when his reward was not forthcoming.

Hades told him, "Do something amazing in your next lifetime, and you shall receive paradise. As it is, you have led a generic life. Many men seek to rule over others, this is not exceptional."

He cried back, "But, all I have done was for the reward! I would have not done anything if not for it!"

"Then all the much sadder for you. I was conflicted, but now I am certain that you do not deserve paradise at all. Those who seek paradise do not deserve it. Only those who selflessly try to better the world around them do. Now leave."

When he was gone, I said, "Thank you for listening to my counsel, husband."

"Of course, your logic was inescapable. That is why I married you, isn't it? So that I could have a wife who would be more than a companion, but a wise counsel? Come, that's enough for today. It's time for dinner, and then bed, I should think."

* * *

><p>After dinner, he escorted me to my room. "Goodnight. I shall see you in the morning."<p>

"Wait," I hesitated. "Um, don't married couples sleep in the same room? At least, that's what I heard."

"They do. Did you want to sleep in my room? You won't have access to your things for now, I'm afraid."

"Ok, I'd like to." I grabbed my nightclothes before leaving.

He led me back to his room, which was much like mine: murals, tapestries, and a grand fireplace. In fact, it was identical, except mirrored. With the symmetry, I could tell that they were meant to go together. I wondered if he had meant to put me in the queen's room when he brought me here.

I quickly changed, when I thought he wasn't looking, and laid on one side of the bed. He settled in next to me and gave me a friendly peck on the cheek.

"Goodnight, my queen."

"Goodnight, husband."

As I lay there, in the dark room, I wondered if there wasn't more? Weren't we supposed to do something? That... sex thing? Didn't all married couples do that? My cheeks burned for some reason, and I felt a twitch in the lower part of my body. Well, in any case, I felt much too shy to bring something like that up. I turned over and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next few days went by in a blur. I often helped with the judging of souls, but it was tiring for me. I also worked at growing trees in the Underworld. I managed to grow a grove of pomegranates – my favorite. I was so pleased that there were a few seeds here.<p>

As the days went by, though, I noticed that Hades was very busy, and seemed distant from me. I brought it up one night as we crawled into bed.

"It seems like I don't see you much lately," I stated.

"I am sorry, lady love, it's just that there are so many souls for judging lately, it's consuming my time."

"Why are there so many?"

"It sounds like there is a famine above, and many have died."

"Hmm, that's unusual. The only lands that had famines were ones that didn't worship my mother. Well, may I suggest something? I have been thinking on it for a while."

"Of course."

"I have judged souls with you, and well, some of it is rather tedious."

"Yes, it can be that way, I admit."

"I think it would be good if you could delegate some of your duties. I mean, leave the important shades for you and I, but the ones who seem rather plain could be handled by others, don't you think?"

"I suppose. Whom would you suggest?"

"Perhaps an upstanding person who wouldn't mind staying here, say if they were unworthy of Elysion, but still righteous."

"I shall think on it."

I nodded. He saw me hesitate before speaking again, and asked me, "What is it, Persephone?"

"I don't know how to say this," I looked away, shy all of a sudden.

"Just try, and I'll help, if I can."

Before my shyness made me delay again, I blurted out, "Why haven't we had sex yet?"

"I thought you didn't know how to say it," he teased.

I ignored him. "I guess I did. I was just shy to."

He sighed as he pondered my question.

Quickly, I continued, "Is it because you don't want to? Just tell me, I'll understand. I'm okay with that."

"No, that's not it at all," he sighed again. "I – I just didn't want to... push you."

"But, isn't that what we're supposed to do? Why would you think you would be pushing me?"

"No, love, I think it is wrong to have those kinds of expectations. Of course I would like to make love to you. But I want you to come to me willingly, not because you feel obligated."

"But, I'm too shy to approach you. I've never done _that_. I don't even know what to do, or how to start."

"I supposed there's only one way to find out then, isn't there?"

He sat next to me on the bed, and brought his hands to my face, and held me while kissing me. I had never been kissed like this before. It was warm and soft, and yet I could feel his passion. It was completely unlike our chaste wedding kiss. His hands moved to undo my hair, and my black locks fell in a mass around me. He stopped and sat for a moment to take me in, his face smiling with appreciation.

Then, he began to unpin the brooches from my shoulders, and I felt my dress fall away from my chest.

"Oh!" I gasped, and without thinking, moved my arms to cover my nakedness.

"Shh, dearest sweet, it is all right to be naked in front of me." He said as he moved my arms away.

"I'm sorry, I know. It's just that this is all so new to me. I'm just so very nervous."

"I understand. It is fine to be nervous. We can stop at any time you wish."

"No, I don't want to stop. It's just that things are new and surprising, and I may need time to get used to them."

"Of course."

He continued by removing my belt, and taking the dress away altogether, and at last I was completely naked. He, too, removed his clothes. I was nervous to look at him, I had _never_ seen a man before, and only took quick glances.

He crawled onto the bed with me, and we resumed kissing. My feelings are difficult to describe, as I was so lost in the moment, but I remember feeling passion, and not just his. I felt myself become inflamed: my heartbeat, my skin, and between my legs. It was such a completely new sensation, this desire and arousal. I had no idea how to express how I felt.

His hands now moved to my breasts, and he kissed and massaged them. It sent surges of pleasure into me. Then his mouth took in one of my nipples, and I felt his tongue licking and caressing it.

"Oh!" I gasped again, and let out several moans in response to his attentions.

He stopped and looked at me. "Feels good, does it?"

"Unimaginably," I managed to get out.

He pushed me down onto the bed, and began to caress and kiss my whole body. I felt as though I were being worshiped.

Then, his hand moved between my legs, and his fingers spread my delicate petals. Such amazing, powerful sensations moved through my body. It was all at once intimate and arousing. He just touched me gently for a few moments, not concentrating on anything in particular, while I soaked up the pleasurable feelings.

His ministrations then became more directed, and he sought a particular spot within my petals. He must have found it because I felt amazing jolts through my body, as he touched and stroked that extremely sensitive part of me.

Finally, I could take no more. "Darling, it's not that I don't like what you're doing. I do. But, does more come of this? It is such an agonizing torture, I feel that this must go somewhere."

He moved to lay next to me and cradle me in his arms, and spoke in a whisper in my ear. "Sweet lady, there is an ending that you seek. I shall give it to you, if you wish."

"Yes, please, please give it to me." I begged him.

He looked at me and smiled. We kissed again, passionately, and he ran his hands through my hair.

"As you wish." he replied, as he moved back down to where he had been pleasuring me before. Only this time, instead of his fingers, he used his mouth. I could feel his warm breath against my skin, and the warmth of his tongue as he began to taste me.

The intense pleasures began again, and I was completely lost in the moment, unable to think about anything else. I'm sure moans escaped from my mouth, and my body moved of its own accord. Before I realized it, the sensations became less random and began to build upon each other, bringing me somewhere I had never experienced before. The pressure built inside of me, growing and reaching a point until I thought I could no longer take it. Just then, the pleasure exploded from my being, and flooded my body, and I felt a release, an escape, and pleasure all bound up into one. My whole body felt exhilarated and relieved.

I lay there for a few moments, just experiencing the pleasure and contentment that had now taken hold of me. He moved near me again, and held me tightly in his arms.

I told him, "That was amazing. I've never experienced anything like it before. I – you – you're amazing."

"No, my sweet, it was all you. You're such a sensual woman."

"Was that sex?" I wondered.

"It was a form of it. I knew you would be nervous, and I wanted you to experience the best parts of it first."

"There's more?" I asked, incredulous.

"Well, let's say that there are other ways of achieving what you just felt. But what you experienced, well, that is the ultimate pleasure for women."

"I see." I looked him in the eyes now. "But what about pleasure for men?"

"Mm, that will come in its own time," he replied, seriously.

"But you can feel that way too?"

"Yes."

"I see. But why aren't you doing what you can to make yourself feel that way?" I asked, genuinely concerned about him.

He smiled. "Because I was thinking of your comfort first. To pleasure myself, in the typical way people think of sex, well, it might not be as pleasant for you. In fact, it might hurt. I didn't want your first time to be like that. I wanted you to feel good and confident about being intimate with me."

I smiled. He was always so thoughtful and gentle like that. I had no idea what he was talking about, but I was genuinely pleased that my comfort came before his own wants and desires. I felt tears form.

"Persephone, why are you crying?" His face looked concerned.

"Because you are so kind to me. No one has ever been so kind, or caring, or thoughtful as you have been these past weeks. No one has ever taken the time to be patient with me. I thank you. It makes me feel happy, despite these tears."

"Sweet, that is called love. I love you. I have loved you since you first haughtily told me you were Persephone."

I smiled, remembering those days. "I'm so happy that we met."

"As am I, dearest sweet."

We laid against one another for a while longer, me still bathing in relaxation. I grew so relaxed that I easily fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

><p>A few days later, Hades announced that he had found suitable shades to whom he could delegate some of our duties, so we had more free time together. We often spent this time fooling around in the bedroom, as he explored my body, and I explored my sensuality. He didn't do anything different than the first time we were together; that required a different motivation.<p>

One day, I brought Hades to see my pomegranate trees that I had grown.

I asked, "Have you ever tried pomegranates?" while pulling him towards the grove.

"Never."

"It's one of my favorite foods of the Overworld," I explained.

We reached the grove, and sat under the trees, and I picked a ripe fruit for the both of us. It was tough to open, but I managed, and I peeled away the rind, revealing the tiny seeds inside. I picked out a handful and gave them to him.

After tasting them, he said, "Mm, they're tangy and sweet."

I smiled, "I'm glad you like them."

I was just about to put a handful in my mouth, when suddenly, he stopped me by grabbing my wrist, sending the seeds flying to the ground.

I frowned, "What'd you do that for?"

"I'm sorry, my sweet, but these actually grew in the Underworld. They might actually affect you."

"Oh, that legend? What, you don't want me to be trapped here with you?" I said in a sarcastic tone, teasing him.

But he was serious. "No. I mean – it's not that I don't want you here with me. I don't want to see you unwittingly bind yourself here."

"But I am already bound; we are married."

"Yes, of course. But this goes beyond even unbreakable vows, it goes against the laws of creation."

"So, what? I have made my decision to be here, I choose to eat the seeds, then."

"As you like. I just didn't want you to have your fate decided without your choosing."

"Thank you for your concern," I said, honestly. I then grabbed another handful and ate them.

We finished the pomegranate together, sometimes, playfully feeding the seeds to each other. By the time the pomegranate was finished, we were laying on the ground, laughing, and holding each other's hand.

Then, Hades propped himself up on his arm, next to me, and looked down at me. "I am truly touched, and honored by you, lady," he said, simply.

"Oh? Where did that come from?" I asked, surprised.

"I can no longer count how many times you have accepted me for who I am."

"Why would I not?"

"It is not about that, it's that you have accepted me at all. When so many others have forgotten that I even exist, or others dislike to acknowledge my existence, here you are, a sweet, unworldly goddess – whom others would love to have as their lover, no doubt – who comes to me willingly and unhesitatingly, and has since the day I met her. I guess I am overwhelmed at my luck."

"I see," I replied. "I'm unsure what to say to that."

"Nothing. I am just telling you how I feel. Well, what I'm really trying to say is that I am grateful for you."

I smiled. "I am grateful for you, too, and not just for rescuing me from my mother. For understanding me, and letting me be who I am."

He smiled back. "But I didn't save you from your mother, you did that yourself. I merely gave you safe haven."

"Don't be so humble, my lord. I may not have wanted to run away if I had not met you."

"It is you who is humble, lady. I think you would have left her someday; the impetus was there already. It just may have taken you longer to realize what a unhappy situation you were in."

"Perhaps," I said. I closed my eyes, remembering those days.

The next thing I knew, his lips were on mine. I moaned as he kissed me intensely, his passion awakening my own.

When we paused to take a breath, I asked, "What was that for?"

"Because you are so desirable."

I smiled and blushed slightly. He leaned in closer and whispered in my ear, "So desirable, in fact, I think we should go to bed early tonight."

I nodded at him.

Once we were in the bedroom, we continued our usual routine of him pleasuring me. Although it was routine, I wouldn't dare call it usual or boring, by any means!

When I had reached my climax, and we were laying in each others' arms, my mind had begun to wander to other things. I felt more at ease with my husband, and I began to feel a little playful. I wondered what this so-called ultimate pleasure was for him, and I wondered about his body, too. I had gotten a few looks at it by that point, both in intimate and mundane situations, so I definitely noticed that part of his body.

Feeling adventurous, I began to slide my hands around his arms and back, feeling the muscle underneath.

He whispered my name.

Encouraged, I continued, down his waist, over his leg, and finally, over his hardness.

His reaction was immediate. He grabbed my wrist, but didn't pull it away, and looked me in the eye. "What are you doing?"

I looked at him coyly. "Should I not?"

"Persephone, love. You are free to touch my body. I just want to make sure that you know what you are currently touching."

"I think I have a vague idea. Clearly it's sensitive?"

"Yes, much like when I pleasure you."

"Shall I try something darling? Say, give you what you give me?"

"Persephone, sweet, I would love it if you would."

I wasn't sure what I had gotten myself into, but I was up to the challenge of trying. I leaned over him, and looked at his long hardness. Carefully, I explored it with my fingers. I listened to his gentle moans, but they didn't seem to crescendo like mine did when he touched me.

"I want to try to use my mouth, like you do with me," I informed him.

He simply nodded; his eyes were still closed from focusing on my touch. I slid down the bed and tentatively tasted him. Awkwardly at first, I tried different things with my lips and tongue until he reacted enthusiastically. I learned to adjust my technique based on his reactions until finally touched my cheek to stop me.

"Sweet, you're going to make me come, and it's not that I don't want to, but not like this."

I looked up at him. "What do you want to do?"

In one swift motion, he sat up, pushed me back on the bed, and settled himself between my legs. I wasn't scared, but I was confused by the sudden movement.

"Would you mind if we try something different, my sweet?" he whispered to me.

Curiosity piqued, I asked, "Different how?"

"You may say no or stop at anytime, but I would like share my ultimate pleasure with you."

"Is that the part where you're inside me and babies are made?" I asked innocently.

"Yes, that's part of it. Although, babies aren't always made."

"Oh good. I really don't want any right now. I'm having too much fun with you." I smiled.

"Persephone..." he whispered and began to kiss my neck, and intertwine his hands in my hair. His lips moved over my body and my nipples, reigniting the flame I had previously. This time when his hands moved to my intimate center, he didn't use his mouth. He took the part of him that I had played with previously, and placed it there, instead.

He whispered in my ear, "Just relax, my sweet, I'll try to make this as gentle as possible."

I felt the head move gently against my petals, and through them. It was pleasant, and exhilarating to feel him there. Something about it just felt right, like my body had been craving this the entire time. He pushed himself deeper, and when it felt like I was full and might begin to hurt, he pulled out again. Then he did it again. The sensations that went through my body were even unlike when he used his mouth. The steady pressure of him moving in and out of me created such a surge of pleasurable feelings. It was far more intense than before. Soon that familiar build-up of pleasure began in earnest, and I began to gasp and moan with each thrust.

During all this he was whispering my name in my ear, telling me how beautiful I was, how desirable he had always found me, and how much he had wanted to do this with me. I smiled at his words, and looked into his eyes. We focused on each other briefly, but I couldn't hold his gaze, as the building sensations distracted me, and I closed my eyes to focus on them fully.

As before, the tension built and all at once crashed through me, giving me relief, release, and pleasure. I swear it was even better than his mouth, but I found that I also like the feeling of him near me, so that I could hold his against me as he pleasured me.

Finally, the waves subsided, but he continued to move in and out of me. He said huskily, "You are so sweet, so dear. I'm coming, sweet Persephone...!"

He breaths became ragged as he moaned and whispered my name. Finally, he must have gotten his release, because he slowed and opened his eyes to look at me. "Eros's breath, Persephone, that was incredible."

I smiled and said, "Yes, darling, that was very incredible. Even better than usual."

"Was it? I was so worried that I would hurt you. I didn't, did I?"

"No, not at all. I'm not sure why you thought it would hurt."

"That's just some women's experiences. I'm glad that I felt good for you."

I pulled him to kiss me, and we laid together like that for a while, basking in the warmth of each other's afterglow.


	4. Denouement

_**Denouement**_

A few days later, the judges complained that the influx of souls was so numerous, that they could no longer keep up with all of them, and needed our help. During this time, as we were judging, we received a special guest.

A very regal woman entered the throne room, it was obvious at a glance that she was not a shade, but someone very important.

Hades stood from his throne, and exclaimed, "Lady Hekate! What a treat that you have visited us!" He gestured towards me, and I stood. "Lady Hekate, this is my wife, Persephone."

I bowed at her. "Very pleased to meet you, my lady."

She replied, "A pleasure," then turned towards Hades and said, "It has been a long time, hasn't it, Lord Hades?"

"Indeed, what has it been a thousand years?"

"At least, perhaps more."

"What brings you to my gloomy realm?"

"Your wife, actually," she replied, and walked over to me. "Lady Kore," she said, and bowed to me.

"Kore?" Hades and I said at the same time.

She continued, "Your lady mother has been looking for you."

Crestfallen, I replied, "Oh, I see. I figured she would be. Are you here on her behalf?"

She put her hand on my shoulder, as if to comfort me, "No, no, my dear. I mean, I am here to ascertain your wellness, but as for being on her behalf, no, I came of my own curiosity. 'Tis a long story, perhaps we should discuss it over dinner?" she suggested.

"That would be an excellent idea," Hades chimed in.

* * *

><p>An hour or so later, we were feasting on a lavish dinner. I had bathed and changed my clothes, wanting to make a good impression. I admit, I was worried, because I was sure she'd run right to my mother and tell her where I was. But dinner was pleasant, and Hekate was an interesting guest.<p>

Hades began, "So Lady Hekate, what brings you here to see my wife?"

"Yes, I should tell my story. I was wandering in the Overworld, when I heard someone crying. I investigated, and found Lady Demeter. When I asked what was wrong, she told me that her daughter had been kidnapped."

"No!" I exclaimed.

Hekate continued, "I told her I would help her look for you. We searched for a long time. Finally, I'd received word that you were in the Underworld, but I declined to divulge this information to you mother, primarily because I knew Lord Hades, and it seemed very odd indeed that he would resort to kidnapping someone to make her his bride.

"So you see my lady, I came here of my own concern for you," she finished.

I replied, "I appreciate that, lady, but surely now you see that I am well and happy, and may report such to my mother."

"If only it were that simple, Lady Kore."

"What do you mean?"

"Unfortunately – you may have seen some of the effects yourselves – your mother has thrown the world into an unending cold snap. She refuses to do her job, and mortals are dying by the thousands, every day."

I was shocked. "Why would she do that?"

"I cannot guess her motivations, lady. You would have to ask her."

"That's ridiculous. I can't believe she would do such a thing." I rubbed my brow. "But it makes perfect sense with what we've heard about this famine, and now all these souls arriving."

I stood, and excused myself from the table.

* * *

><p>I knew it was true. It was just such an overreaction.<p>

Or was it? I'd been free of my mother's influence for so long now, I had forgotten how she could be. I remembered the times I longed to run free, and talk with the mortals, but she would always take me away and make me feel guilty for even thinking of being away from her.

In any case, I knew I had to go talk to her. But even still, I was afraid of my own mother. _What if she tries to place me under her thumb again? What if she imprisons me so that I can never escape?_ I hugged myself with worry.

"Persephone?" called a familiar voice.

I turned to see my husband, who had come looking for me.

"Oh, husband!" I cried, and flung myself against him. Tears slowly began to trickle from my eyes. "I am so distressed to hear what my mother is doing."

He pulled me into his arms, and hugged me fiercely.

I continued, "I know I have to go see her. But I am afraid she will take me away from you."

He looked into my eyes sternly. "I would never allow that. I will search to the ends of the earth for you. You are my wife. Forever. To say nothing of the pomegranate seeds."

"Thank you. Perhaps you could be there with me? Say, if you wore your helm of darkness? Then, you could protect me, but she wouldn't think I brought you there to force her hand?"

"That is an excellent idea. I had similar thoughts; I am glad we are in agreement."

He spoke again, "Why does she call you Kore?"

I sighed. "Oh that." I thought for a moment of how to explain it. "It's this pet name. It means maiden. I guess that sums up how she thinks of me."

"Well, it's not a very appropriate name anymore, is it?"

I knew he was joking, but it wasn't funny to me. "Was it ever? My name shouldn't be the role imposed upon me. It's a descriptor of a transitory state. A maiden is not who I was, and not who I am. I am Persephone."

* * *

><p>We quickly readied ourselves to go. Lady Hekate decided to return with us. It was exactly like when he had first taken me away. But soon enough we found ourselves in the world above. Hekate directed us to where my mother had some sort of temple near where we had lived. It was now the only life left on the earth.<p>

When we arrived, we saw starving people everywhere, presumably having come from near and far to see my mother and and pray that she would grant them some food. Hades hid himself with the people, and Hekate and I went inside.

At first, my mother didn't see me. She sat on her throne with a disinterested look on her face. I pushed my way to the front.

My mother glanced down at me, thinking I was an ordinary mortal, but then recognition crossed her face.

"Kore! My child!" she cried, as she stood and ran to hug me.

I was caught in her hug, which I did not return. "Yes, mother, I am here."

"Where have you been? Who took you from me? I shall punish them severely!" She noticed Hekate and said to her, "Thank you so much for finding and returning my daughter to me!"

I frowned. "No, mother. No one took me. I left of my own free will."

The crowd of people was beginning to pay attention to us now.

Hekate suggested, "Maybe we should take this somewhere else. These mortals need not see this conversation." I nodded, and Hekate led us behind the throne room and into an antechamber and shut the door.

My mother asked, "Where have you been? You look so... grown up, what with this long dress, and such lovely jewels."

"Yes, mother. You may not like it, though. I have been with Hades this whole time." A disgusted looked crossed her face. "He has taken excellent care of me," I said, proudly. "He has... made me his queen."

"What?! How did this happen? This is absolutely disgusting! He has manipulated you. This is why I hid you from men!"

"Mother, I can think for myself. I chose to leave with him, and I choose to stay with him. I love him."

"No! Don't say such nonsense! Men's love is fleeting and conditional!"

I was becoming exasperated now. "Just because you had some ugly relationships doesn't mean that mine will also be so!"

"Poor little thing. She thinks she knows about the world," she said to Hekate. She then focused on me, and asked in a syrupy voice, "How long will it take for him to cast you aside?"

"Don't treat me like a child!" I said, angrily.

"But you _are _a child!"

"Mother, that is the worst thing you have ever said to me. I am not a child, and I have not been for many years now. Just because you still wish to see me as your little girl doesn't mean I still am!"

Demeter was taken aback at that. "But you're so inexperienced with the world, I have to protect you."

"Well, I wouldn't be if you hadn't sheltered me so much!"

"But Kore, the world is so harsh and cruel. I didn't want you to experience the pain of it."

"And yet, I still experienced _your_ cruelty."

"My cruelty? What are you talking about? All I ever did was for you!"

"You can rationalize it that way, if you want. It doesn't change the fact that I was smothered by you, kept from the world, kept ignorant of who I am, and forced to wilt in your shadow!"

"My daughter, how can you say such things?" she asked, incredulously.

"They're all true. I had no idea what I was even capable of because you held me back."

Snidely, she asked, "What are you capable of?"

"I brought life to the Underworld!" I said with pride.

"Don't lie to me, nothing grows there," she replied, dismissively.

"Well, it does now!" I said, triumphantly. I felt prouder, taller, as I stood up to her.

"Really?" she asked, with a hint of curiosity.

Hekate finally spoke up, "Yes, I have seen it for myself."

Demeter looked genuinely surprised. "I did not realize such a thing was possible."

I told her, "Neither did I. Until I tried. And it's amazing what I can do when I try!"

Demeter was silent for a few moments. "What else can you do?"

"I help to judge the dead."

"Isn't that morbid?"

"No, mother, it is something that must be done, and I take pride in it. I take pride in being fair to the mortals who worship us." A subtle jab; I didn't know if my mother would get it or not.

"By the way," I continued, "why have you turned the earth into a barren ice world?"

"My daughter, I was so overcome with grief when you left."

"Yes, but –"

"I simply could not attend to my duties without you with me!"

"Isn't that a bit of an overreaction?"

"No! I did it so everyone would know my precious daughter was gone. So they couldn't ignore me!"

"Yes, everyone knows, but what did that accomplish?"

"You finally came back, didn't you?" she remarked, triumphantly.

"Only by flooding the Underworld with souls. In any case, I'm alive, I'm married, and if you really do care, you may visit me in the Underworld at any time. Goodbye, mother."

"You can't leave!" she cried. "You're my daughter; you have to stay with me!"

"No, mother, I am married now. It's been time for me to leave for a long time."

"No! I will continue to destroy all life if you leave."

"Gaia's grief, mother. You really are taking this the wrong way. First, punishing the world to get to me is horrible. Second, you are denying the way of things! Don't you notice, in all life that exists, children grow up, move away from their parents, take mates, then have children of their own? It is so, even with the gods. You cannot deny it."

"Persephone, don't leave me again. Please!" She sounded pathetic.

"Mother, you really should find a life outside of me." With that, I left the temple. I soon found Hades outside.

"How did it go?" he asked.

"Mm, I don't know. We argued, but I have no idea if I got through to her. She was very upset and blamed me for causing this eternal cold."

"That's ridiculous. She's causing it, not you. For her to blame it on you is unfair."

"It is. I think she was trying to make me feel guilty and stay with her."

"But that would just make you resent her."

"Does it matter? I already resent her," I replied, sadly.

"Come, love, let's return home."

I climbed into the chariot, but a voice stopped me. It was Hekate.

"Lady Persephone, I have a favor to ask of you."

Surprised, I climbed down to talk to her on an equal level. "You used my name. I thank you for that. What is it that you wish?"

"I wish to join you."

"Of course, we are returning to the Underworld now, you may come with us."

"No, Lady Persephone, I mean, I wish to join you, as your counsel."

"Oh," I said, a little suspicious. "I'm sorry, but how do I know you're not working for my mother?"

"Let me explain something to you. I only choose to follow those whom I respect. I helped Demeter because I was genuinely worried about her daughter. I trusted what she told me: that you were kidnapped. When I found that you were with Hades, I felt conflicted. I knew Hades, and I knew he was a good man. I could not believe that it was true that he kidnapped you, which is why I came to see you earlier. Now, having seen your conversation with your mother, and learning the truth about what actually happened, I see that Demeter is deluded, and that you were right to leave her, and that my initial assumption was incorrect. I wish to right that. I find you very brave to have run away from a controlling woman like her, make a new life for yourself in a hostile environment, and return to stand up to your former abuser. You seem to be one worth following, and I shall do so, if you will have me."

"Lady Hekate, I am utterly speechless. You seem like my husband, though, in that you see traits in me that I fear I do not see myself."

"You are young. You shall in time. Now, what say you?"

"Of course, we would love to have you with us in the Underworld," I said, and we set off.

When we returned, Hades said to me, "I'm sorry it didn't go well."

"Thanks, I appreciate that. At the very least, she knows I am alive and well. Maybe she will come to her senses."

"We can hope."

"And if not, then the world will probably end, but at least I'll get to spend it with you."

"I only wish I had met you sooner," he said, hugging me as tightly as he could.

* * *

><p>The next day, Hekate came to me.<p>

"Dear Persephone, I have an idea of what we can do about Demeter."

"Yes?" I asked, eager to hear of an answer.

"I shall attempt to persuade her myself."

"Is that wise, Lady Hekate? She would not even listen to me, her own daughter."

"'Tis true, however, I wonder if she is deaf to your words, simply because of who you are."

"What do you mean?"

"You are her daughter, yes, but it seems that she doesn't hold your counsel in high value."

I mumbled, "Well, that's rather obvious."

"Don't worry, young one, it's because she still sees you as her little girl, and not the mature woman that you've become. That is why I suggest I attempt to reason with her."

_There's no harm in trying_, I thought. "Yes, Lady Hekate, I think it is a good idea. Perhaps she will listen to you."

"I'll be off then; there's no sense in waiting."

I wished her good luck.

* * *

><p>The next few days were busy, trying to find somewhere to contain all the souls and not let them roam the world above. I wondered if it even mattered, but realized that I would be lax in my duty if I let such a thing happen. I refused to be like my mother.<p>

A few days after Hekate had left, Hades and I sat in the throne room judging, when we had an unexpected visitor, Hermes.

He bowed, quickly, and said, "I have brought your mother; she has something important to say."

Demeter stepped into the room at that, looking as though she'd been crying for a while. Hekate followed her.

I stood. "Mother?" She seemed to have aged greatly in just the few days since I saw her last.

"Oh, Kore, I have ruined everything."

"Mother, what is it?"

"I realized I was being foolish, but I was so angry at you, but," here, she sighed, "I tried to set things right. I don't know what's happened, maybe I lost my abilities or something. Kore, I can't make anything grow!"

"What? How can that be possible?" I asked, worried.

"I don't know. I have only been able to maintain the area around my temple, but everything else is lost to me."

I looked at Hades, who returned my gaze. I wondered if he was as suspicious as I was. I was sure this was another plot to convince me to return with my mother.

Demeter continued, "And then, Lady Hekate persuaded me to come here – I didn't want to – and when I saw what you had created, I was humbled. I thought the Underworld was lifeless and dull, but you, my daughter, have turned it into something beautiful."

I felt a warmth in my heart. Rarely ever did my mother praise me.

Hades had moved to stand beside me. "Yes, sister, I am glad that you recognize what a treasure your daughter is. Of course, I have known it all along."

Demeter said nothing, instead just scowled at Hades.

"Mother, how can you be so disrespectful to your own brother? To my husband? He has been nothing but kind and supportive of me."

"He is the same as all my brothers. They betrayed me, and he will betray you one day, too."

"Mother, I don't know why you dislike him, but he is a good husband, and I will not have you speaking poorly of him in his own realm. Now, what is it that you want?"

"I need you to return with me. Perhaps you can make the earth grow again, since I cannot."

"I see. I need to consult with my husband."

We waited until the room was emptied.

He asked, "Do you think she's telling the truth?"

"Probably, but part of me wonders if it's a ploy. I think I should go with her, though, to see for myself."

"Shall I follow you again, in secret?"

"No, I should be ok if Hekate is with me."

"If that is your wish."

"Don't look so sad, husband. All will be well." I touched his face.

"I wonder," he replied, dubiously.

* * *

><p>We left immediately, with Hermes swiftly flying us out of the Underworld. The world above was freezing cold, and under a thick layer of snow.<p>

I said to my mother, "Now show me."

"Show you what?"

"Prove that you can't reverse this."

Demeter sighed. "Yes, I will show you."

She concentrated, and tried to use her powers as she always had, to call forth the life from seeds, but nothing happened. I could feel the divine energy she applied; she wasn't lying.

I knelt in the snow, and began communing. I could feel the seeds calling to me, but the world was unfit for them to grow in. How could I change this?

I tried with all my being to bring forth the life-giving plants, but they refused. I could not coax them. Trying not to panic, I tried again. Nothing. I sat there, a knot of worry forming in my stomach. Everything rested on me, yet there was nothing I could do to fix it. Everyone would die, the world would end because there were no more mortals to worship the gods. Tears silently began to fall from my closed eyes.

Hekate noticed my pain and knelt down with me. "Persephone, what is wrong?"

"Lady Hekate, I cannot do it either. I call to them – the seeds – as I have done before, but they refused to listen to me. I don't understand."

She touched my shoulder. "Perhaps there is something we are overlooking. It is cold and snowing right now, maybe the seeds don't want to live in such an environment?"

"That makes sense, but how do I change the weather? I am only the goddess of renewal."

"Well, that's it, isnt it? Renew the world back to the pleasant, warm state it was in."

"How can I do that?"

"Only you can answer that. But I sense that you have greater abilities than you give yourself credit for. Believe in yourself. You _can_ do this." She then held out her hands to me. "Come, commune with me. Let us divine what the world wants."

I held her hands, and concentrated again on the seeds. I felt nothing. I sat that way for several minutes.

Finally, she spoke, "Think of your husband. Think about your relationship, your respect for each other, and your passion for one another."

I did so, my mind slowly going over how we came to meet, how he respected me from the very beginning, how he allowed me to grow and live in the most lifeless environment ever, and finally, our exploration of each other and our passionate lovemaking. I blushed at the latter, and felt warmth between my legs.

"Open your eyes, Persephone," said Hekate.

Snapped out of my reverie, I did as she asked. Somehow, the snow around us was completely gone, and the wind was blowing a warm gentle breeze.

"What did I do?"

"You tell me. You're the one who did this, not I."

"I did not even realize that I had such power."

"You see? I told you that you didn't give yourself enough credit. Now, continue with the renewal, and bring the world back to life."

"Yes," and I concentrated again. It seemed so effortless now, with all that practice I'd had in the Underworld. The plants for miles around heard me communing with them, and they all awakened in response to me. It was strange, I felt as though they had been repressing themselves, but for what reason? Now that I called to them, they gladly answered my summons and the world was green with new life again.

"Daughter, how can you do this?" asked Demeter.

"I guess I can bring the earth back to life, but you cannot?"

"Yes, well, of course you'll have to stay with me, so that we can create the lovely world that mortals are used to again."

I stood, and faced Demeter. "No, mother. I will stay and help, but I am a married woman now and have duties in the Underworld."

"What? You want to go back? I thought you were trying to save face in front of your captor, and using this pretext to get away from him."

"Stop saying things like that to me. I understand that you hate your brother. Leave me out of it. I'll figure it out myself, one way or another. And yes, I'm going back. I am the queen now, I cannot forsake my duties."

"Oh, Kore," disappointment creeping into her voice, "I'm just looking out for you."

"That's another thing. I don't go by Kore. I haven't for a while now. My name is Persephone, please use it."

My mother sighed. "I don't like you this way. Where is my sweet innocent daughter?"

"Innocent. Is that what you call it? I call it hidden away from the world. You kept me ignorant, in order to keep control over me."

"How can you say such things?"

"Because they are true! Get used to it. I'll be saying 'such things' a lot more now. Anyway, I have to consult my husband. I'll be back later."

I instructed Hermes to return Hekate and I to the Underworld, where it seemed like Hades was anxiously awaiting us.

"What news?" he asked me.

"It is difficult to say. I wanted to consult with you first, before making any decisions."

I told him all of what had transpired above. He seemed very unhappy.

"So, the Overworld cannot live without you? You have to be there to bring it back to life?" he asked.

"Yes, it seems that way. But I refuse to neglect you or the Underworld. There must be a way to compromise."

"Compromise. Meaning no one gets what they want."

I ignored him. "I was thinking, I don't need to stay in the Overworld all the time, just enough to revive the land, and see that the harvest is coming along well, then I can return to you."

"What of the Overworld when you're gone?"

"It will be fallow, as it has been since my mother forsook it. The mortals will have to learn to live with it. If we keep a continuous pattern, they can learn to prepare for hardship."

"And what of the Underworld when you're gone?

I was silent for a few moments. "It will be as it was before I was here."

"Nothing can be as it was. You've changed everything. I cannot go back to that life," he said, sadly.

"I know how you feel. Don't think that this is easy for me either." I tried to sympathize with him.

"Oh, but it is. You will always be where you are loved. I shall be alone again."

"But you didn't mind it before."

"That was before I knew how wonderful it was to have you."

"I am sorry, my darling. I don't know what else to do. Both worlds need me. I cannot choose one over the other."

We were silent, each mulling over the future. I knew how upset he was. I was upset, too. Nothing had worked out as I'd hoped. All that was left was to fix the problem.

I spoke up first. "You know, it could be as I told my mother: she can visit me here. Well, you can visit me in the Overworld. Like we used to, remember?"

"I remember those days. Shall we meet secretly at night, like we used to?" His wry smile suggested he was joking, but I answered sincerely.

"Never. I refuse to hide my affection for you. I will see to it that a place is built just for us, and you can visit me there anytime you like. I will flaunt our marriage in front of my mother and the world."

"She certainly dislikes me, so who cares if we give her more reason?"

"Exactly. She is going to have to get used to us."

* * *

><p>And so I decided that I should evenly split my time between my mother and my husband. It was a difficult choice, of course, and I did not want to make it, but neither could I just let one side or the other rot; they depended on each other. I also decided to return to the Overworld right away, so that the mortals would no longer have to starve on my mother's account. Those first few months were exhausting; it was difficult work undoing everything Demeter had caused. Soon, however, things were back to normal, and I was able to relax, as Demeter oversaw the harvest.<p>

I missed my husband in those days, since I didn't see him at all. I'm sure he was busy with his own work of cleaning up the Underworld; despite the restoration of the world, the momentum of misery still carried many souls to Hades and his judges. It was lonely without him, but I doubt I would have even had the energy to be a decent host for him. Besides, there was not even a place for us, yet.

As the season moved into summer, and my duties relaxed, the mortals wanted to build me a new temple. I suggested to them that they should dedicate it to me and my husband, since I felt sorry that he rarely ever received the mortals' worship. Perhaps the Underworld would now receive more of the wonderful gifts from above. I hoped that he would appreciate that.

As the construction continued, finally Hades visited me.

"My husband, it has been too long!" I exclaimed, while throwing myself into his arms.

"Dearest Persephone. Have you been well?"

"I have been busy, but I am well now. How about yourself?"

"I have also been busy. There were many souls to decide the fate of, not to mention, organizing others for rebirth. I could have used your help."

"I know, my darling, I am very sorry. At least your advisers should have helped, yes?"

"Indeed, they were a great help. Thank you for your suggestion. Although, now that I have a moment to think, stemming the tide of souls was a much greater help."

I took his hand and led him to the new construction.

"It is the grove where we met!" he exclaimed.

"Indeed, I hoped you would appreciate that. It brought back fond memories for me."

"You're so thoughtful, lady."

"What's strange to me is the mortals are calling it a plutonion, in honor of you."

"How?"  
>"I think they have begun to call you Pluto, as they have learned to call me Persephone."<p>

"But why?"

"Who knows why the mortals do what they do? Perhaps because they cannot fully comprehend things as we do, so they shape it into a way that they can? I have begun to noticed that our story has become twisted, even as it has just happened, and I feel there is little I can do to correct it."

"How so?"

"I was apparently kidnapped by you, to be your bride, and you forced me to eat pomegranate seeds so that I would be chained to you and the Underworld."

"Ridiculousness. I would never do such a thing!"

"I know, darling, but we may as well make the best of it. At least the mortals will praise you and make sacrifices for you, yes?"

Grudgingly, he replied, "Yes."

As we walked the grounds and explored the foundations and planning of the temple, we had little to say to one another. We just reveled in being in each other's presence.

Finally, he spoke. "Persephone, something has been troubling me."

"Yes?"

"Those beautiful flowers and trees you grew at home?"

"Yes, I meant to ask how they are doing."

"Poorly. I have asked my gardener to tend them, but he cannot figure out what is wrong. They wither and seem as if they are dead."

"How strange. I wonder why. Do you think it is because I am not there?"

"Perhaps."

"Well, I shall see to them when I return, yes?" Then I changed the topic. "Come, they have finished the bedroom, at least; I want you to see it."

I pulled him into the back of the temple, and regarded his face as he took it in. I tried to make it look somewhat like the Underworld, with dark stone walls, a fireplace, and mosaics, but here, I had the motifs looks like landscapes of the Underworld: the many beautiful flowers I grew, our castle, and the pomegranate grove. He was awed by it.

I said, "It's to remind me of home."

"I like it very much. It's very familiar."

"Indeed, I think so. But first, we have been away from each other for far too long," I said as I pulled him to me.

Our lovemaking was urgent and hurried, as we could not wait to be together again after such a long absence. Regardless, it was pleasurable, and we savored being in each other's presence.

As we lay together, spent and relaxed, in each other's arms, my thoughts drifted to the distortion of my story. I wondered how it had come about; my mother perhaps, continuing to inflict her toxic opinion on the impressionable mortals. I resolved in that moment to write what had really transpired, and here, you have the fruits of my labor. Here, I, Persephone, have set these words down so that you, mortal of a distant generation, can know of me and my becoming both queen of the Underworld and goddess of Spring.


End file.
